Broken Diamond
by EmeraldEevee97
Summary: An ordinary pikachu's life suddenly is changed when a mysterious mute stranger named Diamond ends up in his family. Also, something has turned every single pokémon into half-humans. What is Diamond's role in all of this? Pika is determined to find out.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm gonna remake this story. I just figured out another plot, one I like better. There is humor too(MY humor, hope you like!). And don't forget the romance!

* * *

It was raining, and Dialga was on his way home from Hall of Origin. Arceus had called the legendaries to a gathering. She told them Darkrai may not have lost his memory after all, and may still be planning on ruling the world. Cresselia got mad when Arceus told her she had to start chasing Darkrai again. The news didn't make Dialga happy. It was because of Darkrai he had turned into Dark Dialga, and the planet almost became frozen in time. The rain didn't make him happy rather. It was very cold. He used Protect to make a shield against the rain, but it didn't help that much. He could see Temporal Tower coming into view. It would be nice to spend the rest of the day at the quiet and calm tower... No screaming or fighting...

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Sala yelled.

"So you didn't get those scars in a girl fight? Too bad. I thought you had." Darkness said. Dialga sighed. Sala and Darkness ALWAYS started fighting over completely unimportant things. The two pokémon glared at each other.

"You'll pay for your stupid question!" Sala yelled. "Dragon Claw!" His attack almost hit Darkness, but the honchkrow flew into the air.

"You try to attack me, do you?" Darkness yelled. "Drill Peck!" His attack hit the salamence on the back. Sala hissed, and shot a DragonBreath at Darkness. Dialga just looked at them for a moment, before yelling: "BE QUIET! I WANT TO SLEEP!" The two stopped fighting.

"Sorry, Master Dialga! But Darkness started! He..." Sala started, but Darkness interrupted him.

"I JUST ASKED ABOUT THE FREAKIN' SCARS IN HIS FACE!" Darkness shouted. Sala had three scars over hes left eye, and Darkness, who was completely crazy about girls, always annoyed Sala by asking: "Did you get your scars in a girl fight?"

"You KNOW he didn't get them in a girl fight!" Dialga said, before muttering: "Good night!", laying down, and starting to sleep.

* * *

Dialga woke up to the sound of Sala growling angrily. "Oh please, don't tell me they're fighting again!" he thought, before opening his eyes. What he saw shocked him: Darkness and Sala were not fighting, instead they were staring at a certain pokémon, sitting on the top of a pillar. Dialga got to his feet, before yelling: "Darkrai!" Darkrai laughed evilly.

"You have no chance of spoiling this plan! It's perfect!" he laughed.

"What about those kids? Ehrmm... What are they called now again?" Darkness asked.

"Emerald and Forest? I sent them to..." Darkrai started.

"What have you done to them?" Sala hissed.

"I sent them to... AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" Darkrai yelled. Everyone stood quiet.

"What the h..." Sala started, but he was interupted by Darkness.

"WHAT? I wanna go to the amusement park too! Master Dialga, pleeease..."

"Absolutely... not." Dialga answered.

* * *

"I've got a feeling were needed somewhere..." Emerald the eevee muttered. Her friend, Forest the treecko, just said: "Aww, come on! You should be happy that someone sent us the tickets to this amusement park! Come on, let's go to the rollercoaster!" Emerald sighed.

"All right. Let's go!" she yelled, and rushed past Forest against the rollercoaster.

* * *

"Gwahaha! Now I can finally succed with my super-evil plan!" Darkrai laughed.

"Well... You care telling about your so-called super-evil plan?" Dialga asked. He wasn't really worried. Darkrai had already failed two times, so why would he succeed this time?

"I don't have to tell you! You'll see for yourself!" Darkrai yelled and dragged out a bazooka from nonwhere. Sala looked rather bored, but Darkness got completely crazy.

"EEEEEEK! HE'S GONNA SHOOT ME! HE'S GONNA SHOOT ME!" he yelled and started flying around the pinnacle faster than Guildmaster Wigglytuff chasing an apple thief.

"You're not his goal, stupid chicken!" Sala yelled.

"I'm not a stupid chicken!" Darkness yelled angrily.

"Sala's right." Dialga said.

"WHAT? You also think I'm a stupid chicken?" Darkness yelled.

"I meant Sala's right in you're not his goal!" Dialga said, but when he saw how satisfied Darkness looked, he continued. "But that doesn't mean I don't think you're a stupid chicken!"

"Hey, did you forget about me?" Darkrai yelled angrily. "Time to start, gwahaha!" he continued before shooting some kind of beam made of dark energy from the bazooka. The beam hit Dialga in the chest. He let out a cry of pain. It hurt terribly, and he almost fainted. Yet, he kept struggling. He knew he couldn't give up just like that. Darkrai kept using his weapon.

"Gwahaha! This is my ultimate plan! If I can't turn Dialga into Dark Dialga... I'LL DESTROY HIM! GWAHAHA!"

"Don't attack yet, wait for Master Dialga's orders..." Sala started, but Darkness didn't listen. He was speeding off towards Darkrai, yelling: "I'LL SAVE YA, MASTER DIALGA!" Darkrai jumped to the side when the crazy honchkrow came flying. Darkness couldn't stop, and flew right into a pillar with the head first.

"Ouch.." he said before falling to the ground, completely KO'd. Darkrai started laughing. Suddenly, Sala attacked him and tried to hit the bazooka out of the nightmare pokémon's hands, but before he succeeded, Darkrai used a Shadow Ball at him. Sala was thrown into another pillar. Dialga couldn't see what happened to him, because now his vision started failing, and Darkrai didn't seem to have any intentions to stop.

"I must be close to fainting..." Dialga thought. Suddenly, he felt more pain than he had felt in his entire life. He looked down at his chest, and what he saw made him shocked. The diamond in the middle of his chestplate had started breaking! Darkrai was laughing more than ever.

"This is getting funny!" he laughed.

"I don't think this is funny! Stop it, Darkrai!" Dialga yelled. Suddenly, the diamond in his chest started glowing. Not blue, as if he was charging a Roar of Time. It was glowing **red**. This shocked Dialga, since his diamond never had glowed red except when he was going to turn into Dark Dialga. Darkrai looked rather surprised.

"That's not supposed to happen!" he said. Right then, something unexpected happened. Some kind of dark energy started flowing out through Dialga's diamond. Darkrai became so surprised, he dropped the bazooka. Unfortunatly, it landed an his foot.

"YOWW!" he yelled. The dark energy kept flowing out of Dialga, and the ruler of time started feeling strange. It felt like an important part of him was flowing out together with the dark energy. The energy started taking shape. A **very** familiar shape. Then, the shape materialized. Dialga stared at the being standing in front of him. The light blue stripes were replaced by orange stripes... The dark blue color of the body had became pure black... The diamond in the chest wasn't blue... It was red. Dark Dialga was standing right in front of him!

"What? Why did that happen? It wasn't supposed to turn out like that!" Darkrai, who apparently was as surprised as Dialga, said. But then he started smirking, and continued. "However, I can make this situation good! Dark Dialga, DESTROY HIM!" Dialga let out a growl. He wasn't in battle condition, he was very weak, and that strange feeling still was over him. He was chanceless in battle, and if Dark Dialga was going to follow Darkrai's orders, he would be done for.

"Why would I?" a feminine voice said. Darkrai and Dialga both started looking arond after the female who had spoken.

"Who was that?" Darkrai asked. "Show yourself!"

"I'm standing right here! Are you blind?" the voice said, sounding irritated. Now Dialga realised who was talking. He turned around and looked at Dark Dialga. When he gave his dark counterpart a closer look, he actually noticed the feminine curves. She noticed him looking at her. "Yes, I'm a female. So what?" she hissed.

"What are you waiting for? Attack him!" Darkrai yelled.

"Why would I?" Dark Dialga asked, sounding bored.

"If you do, you can rule over Temporal Tower!" Darkrai said. Dark Dialga looked at Darkrai, then at Dialga, and then at Darkrai again.

"You have a good point..." she muttered. Dialga was going to protest, but everything that came out of his throat was a growl. Darkrai noticed this.

"Hah! You can't talk! Looks like Dark Dialga stole your ability to talk!" he laughed. Dialga was filt with horror when Darkrai said that. The nightmare pokémon had a point, although, since Dark Dialga didn't have the ability to talk. But, if he couldn't talk, how could he then tell Arceus about this? He didn't have to worry for very long. Darkness and Sala both got to their feet, but when they saw two dialga, they became a bit confused.

"What...?" Sala started, but Darkness interrupted him.

"Whoa! Look at those curves!" he yelled and pointed at Dark Dialga.

"Didn't your mum teach you it's ugly pointing at others?" Dark Dialga hissed.

"WOW! She's a girl, Sala! Did you hear? She's a..." Darkness started.

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR GIRL TALK FOR ONCE!" Sala yelled and hit Darkness in the head.

"Boooring... Come on, Dark Dialga! Handle him!" Darkrai yelled.

"As you want!" Dark Dialga said, and speeded off against Dialga. Dialga decided to use his last resort. Time traveling. When he vanished in front of Dark Dialga, Darkrai was in panic.

"Oh no! He escaped! He'll go and tell Arceus!" he yelled.

"Looks like you forgot something, Darkrai." Dark Dialga said. "One: He can't talk and won't be able to tell Arceus. Two: I stole more from him than his ability to talk..."

* * *

Dialga was traveling through the time tunnel. He had done this thousands of times, but now... something was wrong. He felt how his power started weakening. No! It couldn't be that... He sighed. It had to be. Dark Dialga stole more from him. Almost all of his power to control time. Dialga looked down at the broken diamond in his chest. All of his powers were soon gone. When that happened, he would end up somewhere in the pokémon world, and when that happened, ther would be trouble. The time tunnel started vanishing. He sighed. It was lost now. His time as ruler of time... was over. Everything became dark, and the last thing Dialga saw before fainting was the broken diamond, glowing weakly in the darkness...

* * *

A/N: Wow, longest prologue ever! Cool! But don't expect that much in the later chapters... I wish you to review my story!


	2. Pika and the stranger

Now, as requested, I'll write another chappie! Yay! I like this story and I'd love giving it some more work! Just a review would help!

* * *

"Pika! Could you go downtown and buy some Oran Berries?" Pika's father Rai, a raichu, yelled.

"Do I have to?" Pika muttered. Seeing some of his classmates wasn't exactly what he felt like doing now. He was a young pikachu who lived in the forest not so far away from Treasure Town. There was just one slight problem.

He wasn't exactly the bravest in town, (rather the complete opposite)and the other young pokémon, especially the Machop-brothers, the worst bullies in town, had him as their favorite victim.

"Yes." Rai said and handed Pika 100 PokéDollars. "And take Chupi with you."

"Someone talking about me?" Pika's little brother Chupi, a pichu, yelled and ran over to Pika. "Yay! Downtown! Sure, daddy! Then I can see Flash!"

Flash was Chupi's classmate and best friend. He was a shinx, and those two always would run around and cause mischief.

Once they even tied the head teacher with a rope and made him hang down from the school's roof. The head teacher, a houndoom named Shadowflame, would always stay away from those two after that small incident...

"Why do I have to?" Pika complained. "I don't want to be around when Chupi and Flash are together! They always place a can full of water on top of the door, and when you open it, the water comes down in your neck! And if you have bad luck, the can lands on your head. And sometimes they use a metallic one! That hurts awfully much!"

Rai just laughed at his son.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let them play. It can't be **that** terrible." Then he opened the door. "**AAAARRGGHH! CHUPIIII!**"

Chupi watched nervously as his now all wet father turned around.

"Whoops... That one was meant for Pika."

* * *

Dialga felt a strong pain in his head. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in a forest. He tried to get up, but he collapsed back to the ground. He tried to say something, but nothing except a growl came out of his throat.

He suddenly heard voices. He growled silently. He couldn't let anyone find him. He then remembered that Arceus once had told him that as the Ruler of Time, he also could change age.

The problem was that he had lost his powers. Dialga closed his eyes. He could feel a little power inside himself. He just had to try to use it. If he was in the form of a child, no one would realize who he was.

He sighed, started focusing and let the transformation begin. He felt how his body got smaller and lighter and how his vision changed.

When he had finished, he had no power left at all. He slowly started blacking out...

* * *

"Ouch." Chupi muttered. "My back hurts. I didn't know dad's Iron Tail was such a powerful one."

"You deserved it." Pika said. "Now we should hurry up or all the shops will close before we get there." He looked around himself. "The forest sure is dark. It's getting late."

"At least I didn't use a metallic can. Only a plastic one." Chupi complained, before suddenly twitching his ears.

"Hey, Pika, I can hear a sound from over there!" He looked into the forest, then he turned his head and looked at Pika. "Pleeeease, can we check it out?"

"I don't know." Pika said. "We might not get in time to the shops. Dad will be pissed. We should go now."

"But Pika!" Chupi yelled and grabbed his big brother's hand. "We've got to check it out! What if it's someone who needs our help?"

"We would be to more use if we had Oran Berries." Pika said, but he had to wonder if the choice to ignore whatever was in there was the right one. He thought of wild pokémon that could attack them, but he also thought of heroic explorers.

"Don't be a coward!" Chupi yelled. Pika glared at him in annoyance. Chupi then smirked. "Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward! My big brother's a coward!"

"Stop that!" Pika snapped. Then he sighed. "All right, we go. But if it's a wild pokémon, I'll make you pay."

"Okay!" Chupi laughed and ran off into the forest. Pika sighed, shook his head in annoyance and followed.

* * *

"Let me go! I don't wanna be here!" Darkness yelled and tried to gnaw at the rope which tied him and Sala to the pillar.

"You won't be able to get that one off." Sala muttered. "I already tried chewing at it. Even with my sharp teeth, it won't loose."

"Silence, you two!" Darkrai spat. Dark Dialga curiously glared at Dialga's two servants.

"Hey, Darkrai. We should find Dialga, shouldn't we?" she asked. Darkrai smirked.

"You'll have to take charge here. You're free to cause whatever havoc here that you want!" he said.

"Sure." Dark Dialga grinned. "Meaning... You're going off to hunt Dialga, are you?"

"I don't have time for that." Darkrai said. "You see, I'm almost finished with my new invention. With the help of that one, we can defeat Arceus easily, then be king and queen of the Pokémon World! What do you think? Wanna cooperate?"

"What kind of invention?" Dark Dialga asked, not really listening.

"It will be able to turn pokémon... Into humans!" Darkrai said and let out an evil laugh. "If we make Arceus a human, she will be weak and have no chance against us!"

"That was... A strange idea." Dark Dialga stated. Darkrai glared at her in annoyance.

"That was my best plan ever! How dare you?"

"But if you're working with your... invention... and I'm making Temporal Tower collapse... Who's going to track down Dialga?" Dark Dialga asked.

"I have a guy for the job!" Darkrai said. Suddenly, a Dimensional Hole opened, and a dusknoir stepped out. "Say hello to Noir, famous bounty hunter! He'll track down Dialga for us!"

"Rather... My minions will." Noir said. "Dialga will soon be found, Lord Darkrai, Lady Dark Dialga."

Darkness and Sala listened nervously.

"We can't let them get Master Dialga!" Darkness whispered.

"For once, your brain isn't thinking of girls, girls, only girls, but something that's true!" Sala whispered back. "Calm down. We have to wait until nighttime. I have a plan..."

* * *

"Hey Pika! Look!" Chupi yelled. Pika was shocked. It was a pokémon that had fainted. It didn't look like any pokémon he had seen before. It was dragon-like, about his size, blue with lighter blue stripes, and also had a small metallic chestplate with a bright blue coloured diamond attached to it. And the diamond was broken. The pokémon reminded Pika of something, but he couldn't remember what...

"We have to help him." Pika stated and tried to lift the pokémon up. Not easy. It was rather heavy. "Chupi, help!"

"Okay!" Chupi yelled and grabbed the pokémon's front legs. Working together, they managed to lift the pokémon up.

"Let's bring him home." Pika said.

"But the berries!" Chupi yelled in disappointment. "And Flash! I want to see him!"

"What did you think? That we were going to carry him with us to the shop?" Pika asked angrily. "You can see Flash tomorrow, now let's go!"

"Okay." Chupi said and sighed.

* * *

"If we only had the Oran Berries now..." Rai said while inspecting the strange pokémon. "If you had went to the shop earlier..."

"If we had went to the shop earlier, we wouldn't have found him." Pika finished his father's sentence. "We did what we did, we can't change the past."

"Hey, he's starting to wake up!" Chupi yelled. Rai and Pika ran up beside him. The pokémon's eyes then snapped open. He looked around, seeming lost and confused. Then his eyes focused at Pika. Pika felt a bit scared, meeting the pokémon's piercing gaze.

"How are you feeling? My children found you in the forest. What happened?" Rai asked. The pokémon's gaze shifted from Pika to Rai. Then he shrugged.

"He isn't speaking..." Rai muttered. "Could he possibly be a wild pokémon?" The stranger violently shook his head.

"It doesn't seem so. He's just mute." Pika guessed. The stranger hesitated for a moment, then he nodded. Then his gaze fixed at a pen and some paper, lying on the table. He grabbed the pen in his mouth and wrote.

"_I'm not wild. The pikachu is right._" Rai read out loud. "I see. What's your name?" The stranger wrote _Dia... _Then he hesitated and wrote ..._mond_.

"So you're Diamond, then?" Chupi asked. The stranger, Diamond, nodded. "Yay! Wanna be my friend?" Chupi yelled.

"Do you have a family close by, or something?" Pika asked carefully, a bit shy about talking to this strange pokémon. Diamond shook his head.

"He could stay with us!" Chupi yelled. "Please, dad! He doesn't have a family, so pleeeeease!" Rai looked at Diamond.

"Is that all right with you?" he asked. Diamond seemed to think for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Yay!" Chupi yelled and hugged Diamond. "I love new friends!" Diamond seemed a bit uncomfortable, but he let the pichu continue.

* * *

It was nighttime at Temporal Tower. Sala glared at Dark Dialga, fast asleep at the stone floor. Darkness was sleeping also. Sala stared at him in annoyance.

"Darkness! Wake up, lazy chicken!" he hissed. Darkness jolted awake.

"Man, Sala! Don't scare me like that!" he whispered. Then he glared at Sala. "Wait. Did you call me a lazy chicken?" Sala ignored Darkness.

"Listen." the salamence said. "Darkrai and Noir are at some unknown location, and Dark Dialga is sleeping. We'll start my plan, now!"

"How?" Darkness asked. Sala didn't answer. He simply used DragonBreath on the ropes. "Smart!" Darkness, who apparently had forgot what Sala just had called him, said. The ropes soon were burned up. Sala and Darkness quickly sneaked to the edge of the tower.

"Now, go." Sala said. Darkness stared at Sala in confusion.

"What? Aren't you coming?" the honchkrow asked in shock. Sala smirked.

"Someone has to stay and guard the tower so that Dark Dialga won't destroy it first thing tomorrow." he said. "You have to find Master Dialga. And hey, Darkness..."

"What?" the honchkrow asked.

"Except that you're not that intelligent, you always talk about girls, and you are a stupid chicken, I'm still happy that you're my friend." Sala said.

"Thanks!" Darkness said. Then he glare at Sala. "Wait. You just called me a stupid chicken." Sala smirked.

"I know. Because that's **exactly** what you are." he said. "But now, go on. You have to leave before dawn."

"All right! Bye, Sala!" Darkness yelled and took off. Sala smiled. Then he heard steps behind him.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Sala turned around.

"Oh crap..."

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping for some reviews! This chapter didn't really turn out as I had hoped, but... Hopefully you enjoyed!


	3. Darkrai's mistake

A/N: Well, the next chapter comes here! I'm gonna keep on trying to do my best, as always!

* * *

"**School? No!**" Pika yelled. "Dad, please!" It was two days since Diamond had appeared, and now the terrible doom that comes after all summer vacations was upon him.

"You know as well as I that summer vacation has come to its end, son." Rai said seriously. "And after summer vacation, comes school."

"School sucks." Pika muttered.

"School's great!" Chupi yelled and hugged Rai. "I'm ready, Dad! Today's gonna be a day of massive mischief!"

"That won't happen. I'll punish you if you do anything." Rai said as he tied a red necktie around Chupi's neck. "And Chupi, last year in school you destroyed four neckties a week. Try not to make that happen again."

"Sure, Dad!" Chupi said, giving Rai a death glare when he didn't watch. Pika smirked as Rai handed him a necktie looking exactly as Chupi's. Pika tied it around his neck.

"Looks like school's gonna get boring for both of us this year!" he said, feeling relieved that Chupi's life also was going miserable. Diamond watched the two brothers getting ready for school in silent curiousity. It seemed to Pika like he had never seen a regular family before. Diamond sure made him curious! He was so mysterious!

"Here." Rai said and gave Diamond a bunch of paper and a pen. As Diamond gave him a confused look, he added: "Well, you can't go to school without being able to tell the teachers what you know, right?" Diamond stared at Rai, as if he had done something just as unlikely as turning into a magikarp.

"So he's coming too?" Pika said joyously. Finally he got someone to speak to, to entrust his thoughts to, someone that couldn't interrupt him(Even if that was only because of his lacking speak ability.), someone that always would listen! His thoughts were crushed as Diamond took the papers and started tearing them apart with his sharp claws.

* * *

Darkness let out a yawn. He had been on the move the entire time since he had left Temporal Tower. He would soon be able to leave the Hidden Land. Then he had to decide what to do afterwards. He either had to search for Master Dialga or the Time Gears, he had a feeling they would be needed now. He landed in a tree to take a rest. He opened his Treasure Bag and picked out a Sky Gummi to eat. He was starved. As he searched through the bag for one more, he found an old black necktie. He had got it from Master Dialga as a kid, and he had used it so much it now looked ancient. He hadn't used it for years, fearing that it would get destroyed in a battle. For him, this necktie symbolized his lust for adventure, which had been gone for years.

"Hey! You there!" a voice echoed from the ground. Darkness looked down. A young grovyle wearing a red scarf stood underneath, giving him a curious look.

"Yeah?" he asked and flew down from the tree.

"Aren't you Darkness, Dialga's servant?" he asked.

"Yup!" Darkness said. Then he glared at the grovyle, getting unsure if he should trust him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Forest." the grovyle said.

"Wait!" Darkness said, recognizing the name. "That's the name of Emerald's treecko friend! Oh Forest, you've evolved! Where's Emerald?" Forest looked annoyed.

"I'm **not** the one you're thinking of." he said. "I just happen to share names with him! Oh gosh, it's so annoying sharing names with a world-famous explorer's partner!"

"I get that." Darkness said, a bit embarassed by the mistake. "Sorry, I'd better get going. I need to find the Time Gears to stop the planet from paralysis."

"May I join?" Forest asked. "I want to get just as famous as the treecko sharing names with me! He's younger than me and everyone knows our name..."

"Sure." Darkness said. "But you need to be a good fighter."

"Like this?" Forest asked and fired a Bullet Seed into the tree above Darkness.

"Eh... You missed." the honchkrow stated.

"Nope. I didn't." Forest said as an enormous apple fell down from the tree, straight into Darkness' head. "That was my aim." Forest stated as Darkness moaned in pain and rubbed his head.

"All right, you may join." Darkness said. "Just no more Bullet Seeds, okay?"

"Okay." Forest said.

* * *

"Just press this red button, okay?" Darkrai said and pointed at the red button on a strange gray machine about twice his size. His new invention. Dark Dialga took a few steps back, clearly showing that she refused to touch this machine. Noir, on the other hand, was right beside Darkrai, casting curious looks at the machine. Sala struggled with the iron chains put around his back feet by Darkrai, guarded constantly by Noir's so-called minions, ten sableye.

"So you'll use this thing to turn Arceus into a human? What's that useful for?" he asked.

"Humans are a weak race." Darkrai said. "If I did everything right, installed it correctly and inserted the right batteries, it should make her completely unable to defend herself! Just press the button now!"

"Isn't the red button usually the button you shouldn't press, and in most stories, everything goes wrong when you do it?" Dark Dialga questioned as Noir pressed the button. Darkrai's eyes, or rather, the one visible eye, widened.

"Shit. It was supposed to be the green button." **BOOOOOMMM!**

"Oh no..."

* * *

Rai handed Diamond a new bunch of paper.

"As long as you live in this house, you go to school." he said furiously. Diamond growled, apparently the one and only sound he was able to make.

"Hey, Dad, look at me!" Chupi yelled, sounding scared. Rai, Pika and Diamond all turned around. Chupi was shining in a bright, white colour, and he looked terribly scared. Pika then noticed his father and Diamond becoming surrounded in the same kind of light, and as he looked at himself, he also was shining.

* * *

"What now?" Forest suddenly stated as he started glowing.

"You're evolving!" Darkness said dumbly as he also started shining. "No, wait." he then said, realizing his mistake, and looked upward. "There must be something going on at Temporal Tower..."

* * *

"Shut it off! Shut it off! **NOW!**" Darkrai yelled, surrounded in the same light as all the other main characters of this story.

"What the hell does the button do?" Dark Dialga yelled as she noticed herself growing smaller and changing shape. "Oh crap."

"It'll turn the entire Pokémon World into humans!** Shut it off!**" Darkrai repeated furiously.

"Why don't you do it?" Noir asked in panic as he started growing thinner and smaller.

"I forgot how to!" Darkrai yelled. Dark Dialga ran over to the machine, becoming more and more human, and broke the antenna off. They all stopped shining, but they found themself half-turned into humans, still having some things from their pokémon forms left.

"You're an idiot, Darkrai." Dark Dialga said, watching her human body. She was looking like a young woman, wearing a red t-shirt and a black jacket with orange stripes on, a short black skirt and black shoes. She had long, black, messed up hair, and from her pokémon form she still had her chestplate and the horns left, and also her tail, which twisted in annoyance.

"I'm not!" Darkrai said. He had long, white hair, tied up in a ponytail, a black shirt and black pants, a big red necklace around his neck, and black tatters hanging down from his shoulders. "It was Noir's fault! He pressed the button!"

"**Me?**" Noir yelled. He had gray hair and a dark gray shirt with yellow eyes and a zigzag-shaped mouth on, and black pants. He also had a yellow antenna on his head, left from his pokémon forme. "You've got to be **kidding**! **You** told me to press the button!" Sala, wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt underneath, three blue extensions pointing out from under his blue hair, where his ears should've been, still having the tail and wings from his pokémon forme, even more desperately tried to get loose from the iron chains.

"Hey, Master Noir, he's trying to run away!" one of the sableye said. All of them had purple hair and their pokémon ears had remained the same. They wore some glasses that looked like they were made of diamonds, and they also had purple clothes with jewels attached to them. They also wore gloves with something sharp attached to them.

"And what do you want **me** to do about that?" Noir hissed. "Beat him up!"

"How?" the sableye asked.

"Look at what you have on your hands!" Noir yelled.

"Oh." the sableye said and cast a look at his gloves. He then smirked as he realized that the sharp things were his claws, left from his pokémon forme. "All right, Master Noir!" All the sableye approached Sala, claws pointing towards him.

"Don't come closer, or I'll..." Sala started. Then he stopped. "Eh..." He remained silent for a moment and cast a look at his hands. He smirked. "Dragon Claw!" he yelled, not planning to use the actual attack, but his hands became surrounded with a bright green colour and knocked the closest sableye to the ground.

"What the hell?" Darkrai yelled in shock. "He used a move! Wait..." He smirked. "Dark Void!" he then yelled, firing off black shining orbs against Sala. One of them hit him, and he fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"What?" Dark Dialga questioned. "How did you...?"

"I figured out that we're still pokémon enough to use moves." Darkrai said with a smirk.

* * *

"There **really** must be something going on at Temporal Tower." Darkness, who was now dressed in a white t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, black pants and a fedora hat, his tail and wings still left, muttered. Forest, now a young man with long dark green hair tied in a ponytail and wearing his red scarf, a red shirt, a green jacket and pants, leaves on his arms, and a tail, smirked.

"Ain't gonna stop us, or is it?" he questioned. Darkness cast a look at the old black necktie in his hands. Then he smiled and tied it around his neck.

"No." he said. "We're going to find the Time Gears. Master Dialga would've wanted it that way."

"Sure." Forest said with a nod and started walking. "Let's go, then." Darkness followed him.

* * *

"What** is** this?" Rai said in shock and twitched his raichu ears. He swung his tail back and forth. He had orange hair, an orange jacket with brown stripes on, and brown pants.

"I dunno, Dad." Chupi, with light yellow hair, pichu ears and tail, the red necktie, a yellow jacket and black pants, said. "But it sure is strange."

"Well, I guess we're staying home from school today!" Pika said cheerfully, his pikachu ears pointing upward in joy. He wore a yellow jacket with brown stripes, yellow pants, the red necktie, he had yellow hair, and also a tail. Diamond, with blue hair, wearing a blue jacket with light blue stripes and blue pants, suddenly looked strangely happy, and his tail pointed upward.

"No, you're not." Rai said.

"But Dad, we're humans!" Pika yelled. "I don't want them to tease me!"

"Go." Rai said simply and opened the door. Pika sighed and walked out the door, Diamond and chupi following him. None of them were aware that everyone in the entire Pokémon World also had became half-humans like them...

* * *

A/N: And the chaos is to begin... See you in the next chapter! And hey. I'd really appreciate reviews. Please. Review.


	4. Meet Sparks and Flash!

A/N: There's been some time since I last updated this, so I thought I'm gonna do that now.

* * *

"School is **GREAT**!" Chupi yelled as he, Pika and Diamond made their way towards Treasure Town.

"Shut up, Chupi!" Pika muttered. Chupi received a glare from Diamond that could mean that he agreed with Pika.

"Aww, you're boooring..." Chupi complained. "Hey Pika? Do you think the pokémon of Treasure Town will think we're cool now that we look like humans? I think they will. I kinda like it! It's awesome!"

Pika didn't really pay attention to his little brother. He was just thinking of how miserable his life was. He already was an outcast in school, had no friends, an annoying little brother and a father who didn't understand his misery. And now that his entire family had became half human, he didn't know what to do.

If Diamond at least had been able to talk, he thought. Then he wouldn't feel as lonely as he felt now. Despites, Diamond didn't even show any interest in him, he only seemed to be thinking of something else. Something Pika would've liked to know.

* * *

"Hey, Arceus, where are you?" Palkia rushed into Hall of Origin, looking very confused and scared. She had purple, short hair, a light purple armor-like dress with darker stripes and markings, and she still had her wings and tail left. "There's something strange going on!"

"Oh, really?" a sarcastic voice came from behind Palkia. She turned around, only to find a woman with long white hair, a white dress, golden boots and a golden belt resembling the wheel around her body. Her white ears and her tail still remained from her pokémon forme.

"Arceus!" Palkia yelled. "Phew, I have been looking all over the place for you! If this damn hall just wouldn't be so big..."

"Well? What do you want?" Arceus asked. "And yes, Palkia, I **have **actually noticed that the entire Pokémon World is stuck in a forme between human and pokémon. I'm not as blind as some of you legendaries might think." she added as Palkia stared at her.

"The strange transformation seems to be caused by a distortion in time and space..." Palkia said. "Yes, I know who you're suspecting, Arceus, but he's stuck in the Distortion World! The strange thing is that the distortion seems to be coming from Temporal Tower!"

"What?" Arceus spat, as she for the first time honestly listened to Palkia. "Palkia, you've got to be kidding! Dialga can't have caused that!"

"Oh, just because you always say that my brother is the more mature than me, it doesn't mean that he can be up to some mischief too!" Palkia said.

"This is **NOT** mischief!" Arceus growled. "This is personal insult towards me! I'm going to Temporal Tower right now! And you're not following!" she said to Palkia as the Ruler of Space followed her.

"Why not?" Palkia asked. "I wanna help!"

"You know as well as I that you don't 'want to help'. You only want a reason to attack and attempt to murder your brother!" Arceus hissed.

"Aww. Busted." Palkia muttered as Arceus walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, look!" Chupi yelled as they entered Treasure Town. At first, Pika didn't look up from the ground that he'd been staring at for the last ten minutes. But when he looked up, he saw that the entire town was filled with half human, half pokémon creatures, just like them.

"Oh. My. Arceus." Pika stated. Diamond seemed to be the most shocked one, he stared at the inhabitants of Treasure Town with wide eyes. He seemed angry, and a bit scared, Pika noticed. Did Diamond know something that he didn't?

"**CHUPI**!" someone suddenly yelled. "Is that you? Awesome!" A boy with blue hair, blue t-shirt, black pants and shinx ears and tail ran up to them out of nowhere. It didn't take long for Pika to realize who it was.

"Flash!" Chupi stated and ran up to his best friend and partner in mischief. "You're a human too!"

"Well, as everyone else in the entire town has turned into humans it would be strange if Flash hadn't turned, too." Pika stated grumpily.

"Aww, Pika, cheer up!" Flash yelled. "You're always being so boring!"

"Am I?" Pika said with a sigh. "Come on. Let's just go to school now and get over with it."

"Wait for me!" A girl with black hair, standing out into three directions, luxio ears and tail, wearing a blue jacket and a black skirt, ran up to them. "Flash, how dare you run off alone?"

"Sorry, sis." Flash said, not really sounding sorry at all. Then he turned to Chupi. "Hey Chupi, who's that guy?" He pointed at Diamond.

"That's Diamond." Chupi replied. "He's mute. Pika and I found him in the forest."

"Cool." Flash stated. "Hey, Sparks, did you hear that? He can't talk! That's just too awesome, isn't it?"

"I can't quite detect the awesomeness in that." Flash's big sister replied. She inspected Diamond. "He looks like a nice guy, though." Diamond gave her an angry glare for reply. Sparks drew back from him.

"Well, Sparks." Pika said, deciding to start a conversation. Sparks was one of the few people who treated him rather well, and she could be good to have as a friend, as she was quite strong for her age and rather brave. "How does it feel, knowing that school starts again today?"

"Guess. Best thing that has happened since I was born." Sparks stated sarcastically. "As if this weird transformation hasn't been enough." She watched her human hands while they started walking. "Maybe Darkflame knows what happened."

"Sure." Pika replied. He then turned to Diamond, who walked beside him. "Darkflame's a houndoom. He's the head teacher of our school. He loses his temper quite easily, but he really keeps track of everything that happens in Treasure Town and its surrounding areas."

_It isn't just Treasure Town."_ an unfamiliar voice suddenly echoed in Pika's head. The former pikachu narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. As if these last days hadn't been weird enough... now he was hearing voices inside his head too!

_"So, what is it, then, if not only Treasure Town?"_ Pika thought to himself.

_The entire Pokémon World."_ the voice replied.

_Who are you?"_ Pika asked telepathically. For that was what he would've called it. Telepathy. He had heard of it, something that only a few selected pokémon could use.

_"Look to your left."_ the voice replied. Pika did as instructed. Diamond met his gaze. _"__It's me."_

_"Diamond?"_ Pika asked, surprised, as the voice he heard in his head sounded much more mature than he'd imagined Diamond's voice to be like. _"__Why are you talking to me through my head?"_

_"I can form a mental connection with one single person. I've chosen you." _came Diamond's reply.

_"Why? Who are you?" _was all Pika could think.

_"I have many names. But for now, I shall just remain Diamond to you." _Diamond stated calmly. _"And for the reason I chose you... well, I think you have potential."_

_"For what? Tell me or I'll tell my dad!" _Pika thought angrily.

_"Would your father believe you? Telepathy isn't exactly common. Wouldn't he think you are insane if you told him that an unfamiliar stranger is talking to you inside your head?"_

_"You're not a stranger. You're Diamond."_

_"And what knowledge do you have of me? I'm a stranger in all but name to you."_

"Hey, we're here!" Sparks' voice dragged Pika out of the connection. They were standing before the school yard. Pika sighed. Well, wasn't this going to be another wonderful year of being bullied?

* * *

"Tired. Tired. So. Damn. Tired." Darkness lay on the beach, his face buried in the sand. "I'm never, never flying over an ocean in human forme while trying to carry someone else ever, ever again! You hear me, Forest? **Never!**"

"Sure." Forest said as he opened his Treasure Bag to take out his Wonder Map. "Well, what do you want to do now?" He placed the map on the beach beside Darkness, who raised his head to take a look at it.

"Look for Master Dialga." the exhausted Darkness said. "But the problem is that I don't have even one clue to find him. So we should look for the Time Gears. He would've ordered me to do that. You know about the Time Gears, right? Those strange things that keep time in balance?"

"I know what you mean." Forest said. "But isn't it forbidden to steal them? Not that I mind, I always break the law anyways, but..."

"You're dumb." Darkness chuckled. "I have this parchment that gives me, as a Servant of Time, permission to take the Time Gears from their rightful place for unselfish needs..." He started digging in all his pockets. After a few minutes of desperate searching, he sighed. "...or then, it could also be that I've dropped the parchment, and we have to go with stealing them."

"And you call me dumb." Forest muttered under his breath, before replying. "Luck sure is on your side then, Darkness. Because I happen to be a master thief."

Darkness just wondered what kind of guy this new partner of his really was. He might always have fought with Sala, but at least they knew each other well. But here was Darkness, stuck with a partner he didn't know at all.

Little did he know that somewhere on the very same continent, a former pikachu found himself in a very alike situation.

* * *

A/N: I'm not really being that focused on this story, but I still thought it deserves an update. I'm more busy with working on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Seven Powers for time being, and this story is being updated very rarely. This is one of those days, though, when I felt like having a break with Seven Powers and write something else.

I've been told that my characters in Tales of Shadow and Seven Powers have interesting personalities, and I hope that my characters in this story are as enjoying to read about, even if I have no second Whitetail in here...

This story is mostly based on the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 games, storyline set some time after Darkrai's defeat. Emerald is supposed to be the player character from the game, an eevee, and Forest the treecko is her partner. Those two made an appearance in Pink grovyle, by the way...

I hope that the story is still entertaining, though, even if I don't update it so often. While waiting, you could always read my other stories. For all Pikachu lovers, I can inform you of the fact that both of these stories have a pikachu main character. Not that Pika has many things in common with Shadow, though...

**Please review this story if you want more!**


	5. School start

A/N: Yay! Finally! The next chapter!

* * *

"School, school, let's go to school..."

"STOP SINGING THAT BLOODY SONG!"

"Sorry, sis..."

Pika, Sparks, Diamond, Chupi and Flash walked down the school yard. Most students were involved in chats about how everyone had turned human, and every single person seemed to have their own theory about it, everything from UFO's wanting to invade the world to changes in the laws of physics.

"Well, it **is **weird." Sparks stated as Chupi and Flash ran off to play with some of their classmates. "Do you have a theory, Pika?"

"Not really." Pika replied, happy to get something to talk about. "Do you?"

"No." Sparks replied, twining her black hair around her fingers. "I wonder how we'll be able to have Moves class now, as we're humans." Moves class was a class where they, as the name indicated, were taught about different moves, by a grumpy old smeargle named Spot.

"Maybe we still can use moves." Pika said jokingly.

"Yeah, sure." Sparks said with a chuckle. "Look, I'm using Spark!" At once, light blue electricity was released from her body and hit a poor sentret boy passing by. He let out a squel of shock and ran off to hide among his friends.

"Wow." Pika said.

_"Impressive discovery." _Diamond spoke inside his head.

"Arrgh. stop doing that, Diamond, it's annoying!" Pika yelled at him. "If you want to tell me something, write it on the papers dad gave you!"

_"What if I decide not to?"_

"Then you're just stupid!" Pika yelled again, now getting strange looks from the other students on the school yard. Even Sparks stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked suspiciously.

"He's talking to me through my brain!" Pika whispered. Sparks just gave him a glare, indicating 'Stop being an idiot and tell me the truth'. "What? It's true! Diamond, help meee..."

_"Why?" _Diamond asked. _"Can't you handle your own problems?"_

"Diamond, tell Sparks that you can use telepathy, please!" Pika begged. Before Diamond got to give another annoying reply, he said: "Just nod, and she'll know, okay? I mean, it's not like Sparks would go tell anyone!"

"All right! Diamond, do you know telepathy?" Sparks asked in a bored tone. Diamond shook his head. "See? You're being plain stupid, Pika! I'm going inside now. You two should come too, before you get late for class." She walked off towards the door into the school.

"What was that for?" Pika muttered.

_"No one must know." _Diamond said, glaring at Pika with his piercing gaze. _"But from now on, when you speak to me, try thinking rather than yelling, or everyone will get suspicious."_

_"Sure, sure." _Pika replied in thought. _"Let's go to class."_

* * *

"I hate Mystery Dungeons. I hate them. I hate them. I don't get how people join Exploration Teams by free will. How do they have the energy to walk that much? I hate walking!" Darkness sighed. "Really, Forest, what floor are we on?"

"20F. We've almost cleared it." Forest replied. "Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear is just ahead." As they found the stairs and arrived in the clearing with the Time Gear, Darkness collapsed to the ground.

"Finally!" he yelled. "I'm not moving a single millimetre for three hours now!" Forest simply walked up to the Time Gear, took it and put it in his Treasure Bag.

"Hey, Darkness, RUN!" the human-turned grass-type then yelled and started running as time started stopping everywhere around them. "Unless you wanna be frozen in time..."

"Oh CRAP!" Darkness got up and started running the fastest he could, barely escaping the clearing before time froze totally.

_Thirty seconds later, outside of Treeshroud Forest..._

"Phew, that was close." Darkness said. "Hey Forest, have you thought of something? It took an hour to get to the Time Gear, but only half a minute to get out of the dungeon. It's rather amazing..."

"Well, I guess so." Forest said as he inspected the Time Gear. "But if you hadn't spent all that time complaining about how tired you were, we certainly would have arrived there quicker."

"But we have a Time Gear!" Darkness exclaimed. "Only four more to go!"

"Oh Darkness, this was the easy part!" Forest stated. "You see, it's much harder to get to all the other Time Gears, and the other ones also have guardians that you need to defeat."

"**What?** Oh man..." was Darkness' only reply, before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"History class. The most boring class in existance." Sparks muttered from Pika's right side as they sat down at their desks. Diamond sat down on Pika's other side, curiously gazing at the other students.

"Definitely." Pika agreed, but silenced immediately as a woman with silver hair, a silver and red dress, and iron wings and tail, ambled into the classroom. Her yellow, narrowed eyes gazed at the students boldly.

_"Who's that?" _Diamond asked.

_"She's Ironwing, the History teacher. She's dangerous, that's all I can say. But what can you expect? Skarmory are violent pokémon by nature."_ Pika shuddered as he thought of Ironwing's reaction when he had fallen asleep on one of her lessons. But what could he do about it? He just hated to listen to Ironwing's endless speeches about all kinds of wars and persons. When legendary pokémon were involved, though, it was a little more interesting.

"Okay, class!" Ironwing started in a cheerful way, but Pika knew that she would explode as soon as a student did something stupid. "Finally, we're back for another great year of learning!" Many students frowned at this statement. "And this year, we won't have any problem with the sizes of the students, as everyone's gone half human! Ah, who's this?"

She had spotted Diamond. Pika cleared his throat.

"His name is Diamond, ma'am." he stated. "He's living with our family." Ironwing glared at Pika and Diamond with her yellow eyes.

"Why can't he tell me that himself?" she asked, staring at Pika viciously.

"He's mute, ma'am." Pika replied, head lowered.

"Really?" Ironwing turned to Diamond. "Is that true?" Diamond nodded, meeting Ironwing's gaze without hesitation. "All right." Ironwing clapped her hands together. "Now, class, are you ready? The start of this new school year will be with a test! Test subject: Legendary pokémon! Don't worry, it's not that hard!" The students all moaned at this statement.

* * *

_"Okay. Question 1: Name the three Lake Guardians and what they embody." _Pika thought, before starting to write on the paper. _"Uxie, Being of Knowledge. Mesprit, Being of Emotion. Azelf, Being of Willpower." _

To his right side, Sparks chewed at her pen nervously, a habit she had had as long as Pika had known her. (At least, it wasn't as easy to bite the pen in half now that she was in human form.)

_"Question 2: Where is Regigigas, shaper of continents, and his trio, said to live?" _This one was harder. Pika didn't really remember this one. After a bit of hesitation, he recalled the name of the place, and wrote down 'Aegis Cave' on the paper.

* * *

"Lalala, whatever, lalala, it doesn't matter..." Darkness sang as he and Forest walked towards the deepest part of Limestone Cavern. They had already managed to solve the complicated puzzle, the one with the two tunnels that always led back to the entrance, as Darkness had accidently leaned against the wall and found the hidden passage. "Lalala, oh well..."

"Shhhh!" Forest hissed. "That song is too... too... I don't know... cheerful!"

"Aww. Sad." Darkness said, and remained silent for a moment, before starting to hum the Mission Impossible theme instead. When Forest glared at him, he just said: "What? It's not like that song is **cheerful**!" Forest just sighed and facepalmed.

* * *

_"Next question." _Pika thought. _"Name the two places where Time Gears exist, but the Lake Guardians don't guard them. Well that would be Treeshroud Forest, which is unguarded, and Limestone Cavern, which is guarded by..."_

* * *

"Who's that hot chick?" Darkness whispered to Forest as the two of them snuch up behind a rock, watching a totally purple-dressed woman standing in the middle of the cave, right in front of the Time Gear.

"That's Ditto, the guardian of this Time Gear." Forest replied. "And hey, are you going to call every single female we meet on this journey hot?"

"Sure!" Darkness said without a doubt.

"We're going to fight her, Darkness."

"Aww. That's bad. She won't like us for that. Hey, wouldn't it be awesome to have Ditto as a girlfriend? I mean, she could change her looks into anything..." Forest slammed his fist into Darkness' head.

"Shut up! We're going to fight!" he growled.

"All right." Darkness said, before speeding out towards Ditto, probably to try tackling her down, screaming in a stupid way. "**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" The Transform Pokémon just stared at him, before transforming into a manetric and zapping Darkness with Discharge.

"Great, you're distracting her!" Forest yelled as Darkness got up and threw himself at Ditto.

"I won't let you get the Time Gear that easily!" the guardian yelled and turned into a froslass, whipping up a Blizzard in the cave.

"That's bad! We're both weak to ice-type moves!" Darkness shouted.

"But **I** have a Yache Berry! Hahahaa!" Forest quickly swallowed the berry he had torn out of the Treasure Bag, making him immune to the cold, before dashing into the snowy storm to try getting the Time Gear.

"No, Forest! Don't leave me with this crazy chick!" Darkness yelled as Ditto switched into a staraptor and used Fly against him. When he couldn't hear Forest replying, Darkness used Fly on his own, descending into an aerial battle with Ditto.

"RUN!" Forest suddenly speeded past them, the Time Gear in his hand.

"What now?" Darkness asked the obvious. Then he noticed how time started freezing. "Oh maaaan. Not again."

* * *

Pika had finally reached the last question.

_"Okay. Question 10. Explain Giratina's connection to Arceus, Dialga and Palkia." _he read. He sighed. That was a question too hard for him to answer. He turned his head to Diamond, who seemed to be finished already. _"How could he do it that fast?"_

_"I just happen to know a lot about the subject." _Diamond replied. As Pika looked at him, he smirked. _"What are you expecting? That I'll tell you the answer? Well, all right. Just this time. Giratina was part of the Creation Trio along with Dialga and Palkia, but when he turned violent and evil, Arceus banished him to another world."_

_"Wow. Thanks, Diamond!" _Pika wrote down the answer.

_"Just this time, okay?" _Diamond said. _"You know that's cheating, right?"_

_"I know." _Pika replied as Ironwing started collecting the papers. _"But this is just one time."_

_"All right." _Diamond replied with a sigh, closing his eyes to think of something. Pika couldn't help to wonder what Diamond was thinking about. He wanted to find out more about Diamond. There was something mysterious about him. Pika just couldn't decide what.

* * *

A/N: Late Thursday night, there was a collision between a car and a moped in my hometown. Riding the moped was a boy in my school, a year older than me. He didn't wear his helmet, and when he was thrown off his moped, he hit his head really hard. He ended up in the hospital, but they couldn't save him. Saturday evening, he tragically passed away.

I didn't know him personally, but still, I want to do something... So I'm dedicating this chapter to him. Rest in peace. :'(


End file.
